The National Affair
by MiaClassic
Summary: Great Tragedy sparks life altering events for upcoming journalist Bella Swan and promising handsome Politician Senator Edward Cullen. While the country griefs,the potential Presidential nominee looks for his First Lady in the mist of death,drama,controversy and Bella strong enough for the ride of a life time?First Lady Isabella Cullen has a nice ring to it!AH OCC BxE Lemons


It was a real tragedy.

I remember when I heard, during an epic tragedy of my own. If only I had known that these death's- both figuratively and literally-would bring me the things that I have always longed for. If only I had known not to grieve, but rejoice, for what I would have in the future was worth the heartache of it all.

"Hmm, you feel so good", a husky groan echoed off the high ceilings off my loft.

"Yeah? You like when I ride your big cock", a whinny female voice ricocheted off the metal beams.

This female voice not of my own, mixed with my loving boyfriend's moans, stops me in my tracks. I think to myself, 'It must be porn he's watching, because he would not be in his right mind if -'. My inner thought was interrupted when the distinct sound of a palm coming down on flesh came from my bedroom.

"God, your ass is so tight. You love taking my thick cock in that tight little ass, don't you?" Another 'SMACK!' filled the loft.

I knew some women would breakdown right now, but I was a vengeful woman. If what I heard was correct, I would not stand for it.

I quickly and quietly take off my Louboutin, not wanting them to click on the hardwood floor.

"James ! Urg! Don't stop! " The skank moaned as I tipped toed towards the coffee table. I snatched up the Nikon camera I bought my dear James to help start his photography career.

"I bet the bitch's one of his models too," I whispered to myself.

To my good fortune- like there was any to be had in this situation, my office had a door which led to my walk-in closet that led to the master bathroom. My bedroom - my sanctuary, my haven. Looking back my lovely bed suffered more than I.

I quickly ran into my office and through the closet just about to enter the bathroom when, another moan echoed from someone else. I almost died trying to keep in my laughter, even though this should be breaking my heart. The third voice was distinctly of the male variety.

As I tipped toed toward the cracked door of the bedroom, I raised the camera, making sure the flash was off. The sun striking in from the floor to ceiling windows was the perfect backdrop for their little performance.

Then I saw that the slut was my Realtor . The same one that sold me this loft. She hardly seemed the type. I knew for a fact that she was married, head of some fucking country club society bullshit. The snobby bitch even wore pearls twenty four fucking seven.

Apparently even when she being fucked in the ass by my boyfriend.

I snapped away, the whore's face front and center as she scrunched it up in 'ecstasy'. Then to my surprise and utter joy, the other participant, a blonde long haired brick of a man, to my amusement, pushed the bitch off James, stating-

"Your my boyfriend, enough with the toy," referring to the bitch and proceeded to flip James on his hands & knee's and fucked his ass too. To my shock, James moans and acts as if its second nature to have a dick between his butt cheeks!

I felt my anger bubble under my skin at the Fabio- look-alike's words. Not only was James cheating with the skank but apparently he and some body builder looking dude had some sort of relationship.

I redirected this anger, capturing James' contorted face. Then the bitch proceeded to suck on my boyfriend's dick. The smell of sweat and grape flavored lube wafting from the room turned my stomach; I couldn't take it anymore.

Getting disgusted when I heard James' tell tale moan for when he was coming, I placed the camera under the sink cabinet. Quietly I ran back out into the living room, placed back on my shoes and smoothed down the front of my tight leather dress that I wore shopping with my best friend, Alice today. You had to look hot when your about to confront your cheating ass boyfriend and his mistress and 'mister' and I was ready to pounce.

I took a deep breath and kicked the door open. The loud bang on the wall alerting them of my presence.

"I should have known that time you got mad when I wouldn't let you put it in my ass," I say trivially, the anger finally reaching its full peak, simmering behind my eyes as I saw them all scramble for the one sheet. If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed, because it truly was funny.

After the initial shock, and couple seconds to concocted a story, James is the first to speak.

" Bella! Thank God!" His voice full of distress as he scurries of the bed, on verge of tears."I came home and Vicky was waiting-"

I interrupt " So Vicky is it?" Questioning his familiarity with the whore.

"I mean Mrs. Everwood, she was waiting outside, said she left something the last time she was here, next thing I knew some big burly guy knocks me out. Baby, they did things to me," the fucker sobs at my feet, tears rolling down his face.

He quickly gets up grabs my arm tugging me towards the door, "We need to leave! And call the police, I won't let the same horrible fate reach you, my love."

Sickened, I slap him across the face so hard my palm stings. "You fucking bastard!" I screamed, upset beyond belief.

Suddenly I was interrupted by 'Fabio'. "Are you serious J? She ain't stupid, Hun." He saunters over now in a tight red speedo, flings his arm around James and look me straight in the eye.

His audacity sets me off again, " Yea 'J' ? Aren't you gonna introduce me to your 'boyfriend'...you know what, never mind. I'm not in the mood for fucking games; James pack your shit right the fuck now and bring your menage a trois , OK, good." Marching into the closet, grabbing the whole rack of his clothes that I bought the bastard, tears stinging my eyes. I shake my head slightly, shaking the hurt as I stomped into the living room to find Victoria gone , and James and the dude whispering.

James glances up, and returns to his conversation, then abruptly turns his whole body towards me , shock on his face, then pure anger.

"You can't be serious Isabella! What are you doing with my clothes?!" He shouts at me as I kick open the front door and fling his entire wardrobe over the front balcony.

I marched back in and dug my finger into his naked chest with every angry word that left my lips. "Your fucking lucky that I don't burn them, since I did fucking pay for everything on your back, you ungrateful worthless piece of shit!"

" Bells, baby-" he starts again.

"No! You do not get to call me that anymore. I'm not your Bells or your baby...just," I sigh on the verge of tears, "... just go." I run my hand through my hair I walk passed him and his lover, into living room.

He follows me from the foyer where he stood and says, " I'm sorry, you mean the world to me Bella. I was just experimenting, its research for a project I have coming up."

Well Fabio wasn't having this. " You fucker, I will not stand here while you disregard me. The one thing I hate is when gay men deny who they are like something is wrong with it and in the process hurt unknowing women like her."

"Royce, would you shut the fuck up," he snarls at Fabio who I now know to be Royce.

Royce ignores him and looks me straight in the eye and says the only thing that holds me together through the aftermath of this whole ordeal. " I didn't know. If I did, this would never have happened. I am truly sorry that we soiled your home and memories. Believe me when I say that you are a beautiful, strong and smart woman and that you did nothing wrong. He's just an ass." He finishes with a sad smile and begins to tug on James' arm, urging him to leave.

"No, I'm not leaving! Where the fuck do you expect me to live!" He says incredulously at me . "This is my fucking home, Bella."

"No its not; not anymore. You did that. This is your doing." Royce drags him out kicking and screaming. I slam door. It takes everything in me not to be a complete cliche and slide down it.

Alice comes over, we drink wine and order pizza on the couch since my by bed is a no go, you know the usual. She distracts me with memories of a 4th of July party we went two days ago. We talk, laugh and she consoles me while I cry for the ten months of my life I wasted on that bastard.

We must have fallen asleep, because I wake to my phone jack-hammering the coffee table. One look at my notifications, my heart stops. They're is at least twenty missed called and just as much text messages from my boss Alec.

"Shit!" I exclaim. You, see I'm a journalist at The Washington Post here in D.C. and when your editor calls you at 11 pm on a Sunday, somewhere in the world the shit has hit the fan! I call him back immediately.

"Bella! Get you ass down here! The story of the fucking century is breaking and you are no where to be found! This shit makes caree- god dammit I gotta go. Get down here as soon as possible or your fired!" Alec hangs up. With my stomach at my feet , I rush to get ready.

Pulling on my heels, Alice finally wakes grumbling "Where are you going? Don't tell me your going out for a booty call without me!"

"I got called in to work. Somethings happened. Turn on the news. I don't know what time I'll be back, so just lock up when you leave!" I shout as I rush out the door. As I do, I hear the rumble of the TV followed by Alice's scream at what ever is being reported.

I have no time to spare as a waiting elevator begins to close. Of course once in the elevator, no signal on my phone means being ignorant to whats happening.

Luckily, the cab I called earlier is waiting outside my building. I tell the driver my work address and ask him to turn up the radio.

**"Breaking News, In an accident early tonight it is reported that First Daughter Kate Denali Cullen and her Secret Service motorcade was in severe car accident in Los Angeles, California. Daughter of President Elezar Denali: President of the United States of America,was coming from a unspecified location when the accident accrued. No word yet if they were any fatalities.**

**Kate Denali Cullen, some predicts to be the next First Lady of the United States of America, is married to to Senator Edward Cullen who has already started rallying for the Presidential Office after his father in law, President Denali second term is over. Not only will the First Family, Senator Cullen and the country morn First Daughter Kate Denali Cullen but the Democratic Party hopes of having another Democratic president in Edward Cullen and his lovely wife in the White House for the upcoming few years are surely dashed if she does not survive. **

**They're is no word on if this is an act of terrorism or not. We will keep you in the know this is KW5..."**

Yes, it was a real tragedy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank You so much for reading! This is my first story ever! Please review and tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
